Lord i
by Lucretia Toc Septnet
Summary: Avis à la population: prévenez les aurors de tout comportement suspect. Un nouveau mage noir menacerait le monde sorcier... chap.1/  St-Voldy, prié pour nous pauvres moldus!  chap.2/
1. Lord i

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voici le genre de chose à quoi je pense avant de m'endormir^^! Bonne lecture!!!Ps: J'ai rien contre le groupe Muse! Sorry c'est un peu court...

**Chapitre 1 : ****Un nouveau mage noir débarque dans les bacs!!!!!**

Craignez pauvres sorciers ! Tout droit débarqué de chez les moldus, IL fait des ravages dans notre communauté ! Après Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort laissez-moi vous présenter… Lord i !

Plus connu sous le nom de Lord inateur, ce mage noir a déjà fait des millions d'adeptes, communément appelés Geek.

Voici quelques signes distinctifs pour les démasquer et appeler les aurors, car rappelons-le, les Geek sont recherché activement par les forces de l'ordre pour de nombreux et horribles crimes (dont nous parlerons plus tard) :

Tout d'abord, les yeux écarquillés par de nombreuses heures passée à regarder un écran (nous ne savons pas encore quelles séquelles il inflige donc méfiez-vous).

Ensuite, le langage codé. En effet pour dialoguer entre eux, les Geek utilisent des mots dont eux seuls connaissent le sens. Voici quelques exemples dont nos chercheurs cherchent toujours la signification : -Lol ?  
-omg ?  
-=P ?

Enfin, une humeur de chien quand les parents décident qu'il est l'heure de manger et qu'ils sont arrachés à « leur Maitre ». Faites attention parents, si votre enfant est souvent de mauvaise humeur, il se peut que votre rejeton soit un Geek !

Maintenant parlons des crimes que commettent les Geek. Je n'en parlerais que d'un, le plus horrible et cruel. Ils font écouter en boucle à leur parent du Muse à longueur de journée (ce n'est pas à faire chez vous, les enfants…).

Voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur Lord I et surtout n'oubliez pas : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!

Aidez-nous à éradiquer ce mage noir avant qu'il ne fasse trop de ravage !


	2. St Voldy, prié pour nous pauvres moldus

**Vous-savez-qui canonisé chez les moldus !**

La nouvelle est tombée il y a à peine quelques heures…

L'effroyable Seigneur des Ténèbres vient d'être nommé saint chez nos voisins les moldus.

Partout dans le monde sorcier, le choc et la stupéfaction règnent !

« J'ai d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague mais, au final, j'ai bien dû admettre la véracité des propos. C'est tout bonnement incompréhensible ! » nous a confié hier soir Mr Potter.

Mais comment ce mage noir inconnu des moldus a-t-il pu se faire projeter au rang _honorifique _de saint ? Et bien tout cela est dû… à une erreur administrative !

Vous l'ignoriez sûrement mais le ministre anglais moldu a eu accès au dossier sur Voldemort -ce qui est normal au vu des dégâts que ce fou a infligé au peuple sans magie-.

L'imbéc…- l'homme paresseux qui a écrit le rapport, l'avait nommé « ST-Voldemort » (nda: S.T. est le raccourci de **S**eigneur des **T**énèbres mais aussi de saint pour nos amis les moldus).

La secrétaire moldue qui a reçu le document n'a pas pu lire son contenu pour que le secret de notre existence ne soit pas révélé au monde entier. La femme a cru -à juste titre au vu du nom- que le mage noir était un bienfaiteur !

Vous-savez-qui a donc été canonisé et- ô ironie cruelle- le jour de sa fête serait… le 31 octobre, jour de l'assassinat des Potter !

« Déjà que ce *** (nda : censuré au vu des jeunes gens qui lisent ce journal) est devenu un saint mais alors qu'en plus il soit fêté le jour de la mort de mes parents, je trouve cela inadmissible ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier ministre moldu va m'entendre ! » a crié le Survivant en serrant sa baguette, ses yeux verts foudroyant les quelques journalistes rassemblés.

Nous espérons de tout cœur que Mr Potter mettra sa menace à exécution et que cet assassin sera trainé dans la boue par toutes les communautés (magiques et non-magiques).

Votre journaliste à la plume acérée, Rita Skeeter

* * *

Voilà pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir, au choix), mon cerveau a encore fait des siennes ! Après Lord i, voici St-Voldy. Qui a dit que j'étais folle ? Bref, tout le monde le sait, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling qui, j'espère, voudra bien m'excuser de raconter n'importe quoi avec ses personnages!

JKR: *brandissant une fourche* Compte là-dessus !


End file.
